Kokoro Kiseki
by Chestia413
Summary: Hati, suatu keajaiban yang membuat kehidupan ini menjadi lebih 'hidup'. Sebuah program yang sangat berharga bagi sebuah robot keajaiban, walau nyawa taruhannya. WARNING(S) : SOOO MANY FEELS, sedikit berantakan mungkin. Siapkan saja tisu banyak-banyak :3 Note : Disarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya


SYSTEM_ACTIVATE... START_PROCESSING... COMPLETE.

 _"Nah, sekarang bukalah matamu,"_

COMMAND_RECEIVED. PROCESSING...

 _"Selamat pagi,"_

 _"Selamat pagi."_

 _"Apakah kamu mengenalku?"_

 _"Dimengerti. Anda adalah profesor penciptaku."_

 _"Apakah semua sistem berjalan dengan baik?"_

 _"Dimengerti. Semua sistem berjalan dengan baik."_

 _"Baiklah. Sekarang, namamu adalah..."_

* * *

Kokoro Kiseki

(The Miracle of Heart)

Kokoro Kiseki © Jun P

Story © Aestas Heliantha

 _Enjoy the feels_

Kota itu sudah lama ditinggalkan. Seratus tahun? Seribu tahun? Entahlah. Namun kota itu kini hanya berwujud puing-puing akibat waktu. Tumbuhan liar dan lumut tumbuh subur di atas sisa bangunan yang dulunya mungkin sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Kota itu kini menjelma menjadi kota mati, sisa peradaban manusia yang tertinggal dan terlupakan.

Rin Kagamine, sang robot keajaiban tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang sebagian telah tertutup tanaman liar dan bunga aster. Rambutnya yang terdiri dari serat-serat karbon tipis berwarna keemasan menari bersama angin, membuatnya benar-benar serupa gadis manusia yang manis ditambah dengan aksesoris pita putih yang diikat menyerupai telinga kelinci. Busananya yang bernuansa hitam-kuning-putih itu sudah kusam dan sedikit robek akibat dimakan waktu, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemanisannya.

SYSTEM_ACTIVATE... SING_#3_SONG

Ia mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang merupakan favorit profesornya dahulu. Suaranya jernih dan merdu walaupun bernada tinggi, memecah kesunyian kota. Langit biru secerah mata hologram-nya yang menjadi pendengar berikut dengan awan-awan tipis, puing-puing kota yang telah hancur beserta tanaman liar yang menjadi penduduknya.

Namun terasa sesuatu yang hilang. Meskipun nadanya sudah pas dengan dinamika yang sempurna dan suara yang indah, namun lagu itu terasa begitu datar. Lagu itu kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting namun tidak dapat Rin mengerti.

Perasaan. Hati.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan profesor hingga akhir hayatnya,"

Rin berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Angin menerbangkan kelopak bunga aster keemasan, bunga favorit sang profesor penciptanya.

 _'Bunga ini melambangkan dirimu, Rin. Sederhana namun cantik, dengan warna kuning keemasan yang melambangkan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan...'_

Kebahagiaan. Keceriaan. Kesenangan. Kesedihan. Profesor selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu, namun Rin tidak pernah mengerti maknanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan senyum cerah yang terpatri di wajah sang profesor ketika menyapanya. Ia juga tidak mengerti dengan setetes air yang meniggalkan jalur di kedua pipi sang profesor ketika Rin memergokinya.

UNIDENTIFICATED_COMMAND. ERROR.

"Apa itu... hati?"

* * *

Rin Kagamine. Sebuah robot ciptaan seorang profesor penyendiri, satu-satunya yang berhasil berfungsi dengan baik. Sebuah keajaiban ditengah kegagalan.

Rin tahu bahwa sang profesor sangat kesepian, namun keras kepalanya selalu berhasil memaksanya untuk tetap mengasingkan diri dari peradaban. Ia selalu mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya, menciptakan program mekanisme yang telah lama dianggap tidak mungkin sebelumnya. Sebuah robot _humanoid_ dengan penampilan dan perilaku yang _sangat_ mirip dengan manusia normal.

Ia telah mencoba berkali-kali hingga tak dapat terhitung lagi dan selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Namun ia tak pernah menyerah, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menciptakannya.

Kagamine Rin. Keajaiban pertama.

Tetapi ciptaan manusia tidaklah sempurna walaupun sudah berjalan dengan baik. Sebuah progam mengalami malfungsi dan tidak bekerja dengan baik hingga akhirnya mati. Rin tidak tahu program apa itu, karena ia merasakan semua sistem telah berjalan dengan semestinya, maka Rin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Namun berbeda dengan profesornya. Ia nampaknya bermasalah dengan malfungsi tersebut dan berusaha memperbaikinya. Rin tidak mengerti, dan semakin tidak mengerti ketika sang profesor menjelaskan.

 _'Program itu adalah sebuah hati, Rin._ Kokoro _. Sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh manusia sepertiku. Hati memberikan kemampuan untuk merasakan. Seperti kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kekesalan, kemarahan...'_

Rin memang tidak mengerti, namun tidak berarti bahwa ia tidak tertarik. Walau begitu ia mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahui seperti apa program tersebut. Profesor telah lama meninggal karena sakit, meninggalkan sang robot keajaiban sendirian beserta program yang telah ia kerjakan selama sisa hidupnya.

"Untuk apa aku diciptakan? Apa tujuan dari keberadaanku ini?"

* * *

 _Bip! Access Granted. Welcome, RIN KAGAMINE._

Pintu besi itu terbuka, menampilkan sebuah ruangan kerja sang profesor. Berbeda dengan keaadaan di luar, semua benda di dalam ruangan terlihat seperti baru dan seakan tak tersentuh waktu walau sedikit berantakan. Sebuah meja menopang seperangkat komputer tersambung dengan kabel-kabel yang memenuhi lantai. Di sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah matras kecil dan kulkas mungil serta jas lab profesor yang tergantung di dinding.

Rin berjalan mendekati komputer. Ia lalu menyalakan komputer yang segera menderu kencang. Sekilas layar kuning terang muncul, menampilkan layar kerja dengan tulisan.

' _KOKORO_ '

' _CONNECT THE WIRES AND CLICK ENTER TO ACTIVATE'_

Sebuah ikon tombol pemutar rekaman suara muncul di bawah kedua tulisan tersebut. Rin menekan ikon tersebut dan rekaman suara diputar. Dari profesor.

' _Rin, jika kau mendengarkan ini aku tentunya sudah lama tiada. Aku sudah berjanji untuk memperbaiki malfungsi program ini untukmu. Hanya saja ada satu masalah. Program ini terlalu besar bagi kapasitas memorimu. Jika kau menginstall program ini aku takut kamu tidak dapat menahan beban dan akan menyebabkan kerusakan fatal. Jadi mohon jangan buka program ini_ ,'

Rin tertegun. Namun rasa penasaran memaksanya. Ia menancapkan sebuah kabel ke lubang koneksi di dada kirinya.

"Maafkan aku, profesor,"

Rin menekan tombol Enter

RECEIVED_NEW_PROGRAM

Suara dengungan terdengar semakin keras. Rin merasakan sesuatu berdebar di dadanya. Sesuatu yang... hangat

INSTALLING... COMPLETED

Tubuh Rin sedikit limbung. Debaran itu semakin kuat, berakselerasi di kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Kehangatan pun menyebar, memberikan sebuah perasaan dan pemahaman baru bagi Rin.

" _Inikah... hati_?"

KOKORO_PROGRAM_ACTIVATED

 _Tes_. _Tes_.

Rin merasakan sesuatu menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Air mata yang begitu hangat membasahi kedua pipinya, sesuatu yang juga meninggalkan jalur di pipi profesornya dahulu. Tubuhnya gemetar seperti disengat listrik, namun terasa halus dan menyentuh.

Potongan memori tergambar di benaknya. Kenangan ketika melihat sang profesor menangis diam diam. Kenangan ketika sang profesor menghiasi rambutnya mahkota bunga aster. Kenangan ketika sang profesor menepuk lembut kepalanya. Kenangan akan semua yang ia dan sang profesor lewati bersama memberinya getaran itu, membuat air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

"Aku... mengerti... profesor..."

Dan dari segalanya, ia tahu perasaan sedih ketika ditinggalkan. Sendirian terasa lebih menyedihkan dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

' _Sakit... Sedih... Sendiri..._ '

Ding!

Sebuah jendela kembali muncul berjudul " _Untuk gadis kecilku, Rin_ ". Rin segera menekan tombol 'Ok'.

Sebuah foto muncul, menampilkan potret seorang gadis yang tersenyum ceria. Itu Rin, dirinya sendiri! Gadis di foto memiliki penampilan persis seperti Rin, hanya saja ia mengenakan gaun putih berpita kuning. Senyumannya begitu ceria ditambah dengan bola mata birunya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Foto-foto lain pun mulai memenuhi layar. Ada potretnya saat masih bayi dan digendong oleh sang ibu. Ada potretnya sebagai balita dengan dot mungil di mulutnya. Ada potretnya sedang duduk di gerombolan bunga aster keemasan sambil tersenyum menghadap kamera. Ada potretnya terduduk di pinggir ranjang, tersenyum lemah dengan selang infus di lengannya Dan terakhir, potretnya sedang terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan.

Semakin ia melihat semua potret itu semakin kuat debaran hatinya. Dan itu membuat air matanya semakin deras. Untuk pertama kalinya Rin menangis. Kedua kaki robotiknya tak mampu menahan semua perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Ia menangis atas kesedihan yang telah ditanggung profesornya. Ia juga menangis atas masa-masanya setelah sang profesor tiada.

"Sangat dalam... dan menyentuh... Aku mengerti sekarang..."

Rin menyeka matanya yang basah. Dengan nanar ia menatap jaket lab sang profesor yang tergantung di dinding. Ia ingat ketika sang profesor memberinya sebuah gaun kuning dan seikat bunga aster keemasan, namun ia tak memberi respon dan hanya diam.

Dan sekarang, ia sangat menyesal.

Rin menyeret langkahnya menuju taman aster keemasan yang tumbuh di belakang rumahnya. Angin menerbangkan beberapa helai kelopak bunga cantik itu, yang mendarat di sekeliling Rin. Melihat betapa indah sekitarnya ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang berbeda.

Kebahagiaan.

Ia berdiri dan mulai menyanyi. Kini bukan lagi lagu dingin tanpa perasaan yang ia biasa nyanyikan. Lagu ini berasal langsung dari hatinya, mewakili seluruh perasaan dan jiwanya. Ia bernyanyi dan terus bernyanyi, lagu ciptaannya sendiri untuk sang profesor.

' _Terima kasih...'_

 _'Terima kasih...'_

 _'Terima kasih karena telah membawaku ke dunia ini...'_

Kelopak bunga aster ikut menari bersama angin, mengiringi nyanyian sang robot keajaiban yang penuh kebahagiaan.

 _'Terima kasih...'_

 _'Terima kasih...'_

 _'Terima kasih atas waktu yang telah kita lalui bersama...'_

Setetes air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Ia seakan bisa melihat siluet sang profesor dengan gadis dalam potret dari kejauhan, melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan gembira.

 _'Terima kasih...'_

 _'Terima kasih...'_

 _'Untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku...'_

SYSTEM_OVERLOADED. ERROR_DETECTED. STARTING_PREVENTION...

' _Terima kasih...'_

 _'Terima kasih...'_

 _'Aku akan terus bernyanyi selamanya...'_

PREVENTION_FAILED. CAPACITY_EXCEEDS_THE_LIMIT. FORCED_END_PROCCESS...

Rin tersenyum lemah. Mata birunya mulai meredup. Ia tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, namun ia tidak peduli. Ia kini bisa merasakan apa yang seharusnya telah lama ia rasakan. Ia telah mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada sang profesor yang telah membawanya ke dunia ini. Ia juga telah menemukan jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya.

Keajaiban mungkin hanya terjadi dalam sekejap mata, namun akan dapat terus dirasakan bagi yang mengalaminya. Bunga-bunga aster keemasan menjadi alas peristirahatan sang robot keajaiban, menjadi saksi akan kebahagiaan dan kedamaian yang terpancar dari senyum manis itu. Senyuman dari seorang malaikat.

' _Terima kasih... ayah..._ '

-END-


End file.
